The Best Day
by QOShea
Summary: Takes place in the "Advice & Flowers"-verse. Possible future fic for that universe.


Disclaimer: I do not own either Bart or Cass. If I did own Bart, they wouldn't be canceling his title! DC owns and screws with them both.

Acknowledgements: I'd like to thank Charlene for actually writing the "Advice and Flowers"-verse with Bart / Cass first. Then I'd like to thank Reichenbach for making her continue it by posting a few of her own stories. *grin* And definitely want to thank both Reichenbach and Charlene for letting me write and post this.

**Best Day of My Life**

          No one had believed it would last this long, honestly. Everyone said they had nothing in common, that he was too young in many ways, and that she was even younger in others.

It was rumored that there were betting pools among the JLA and Titans as to how long their relationship would last. According to Oracle, Plastic Man was actually the current favorite in the betting pool.

They had been dating for seven years. No one could believe it. Sure, they'd had their disagreements and arguments, but never over the important things. Like helping people, and being together. 

Jay Garrick, Bart's guardian after Max disappeared, and Bruce had been the hardest ones to convince. Neither of them had believed that what Bart and Cassandra felt was real. They'd laid down a lot of ground rules. But they didn't mind most of them. After all, the young couple still got to go on dates twice a week, provided neither of them was involved in a case. Sometimes they'd get to work together, and that was almost as much fun!

Jay and Bruce had gotten together a couple of years before and talked about the situation, then discussed it with them. It was a very long discussion, with Wally and Dick taking part at times. The upshot of it was that both parties would give their blessing to the couple, provided they finished college before doing anything foolish. Needless to say, Bart and Cassandra agreed in a heartbeat. Faster, in Bart's case.

And now… seven years, two degrees, many arguments over arrangements and who'd be moving where, Bart stood in the nave of the small church, pacing at super-speed.

"Shesreadyright?Everythingisgoingtobeokright?", Bart asked Tim, who closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to stave off dizziness after watching Bart go in circles.

"Bart! Relax, man. She's getting ready. By the way, you need to straighten your tie and hair. Pacing at 200 miles per hour may be how you stress, but it's hell on your hair." Tim replied after deciphering Bart's speed talk.

Bart stopped, took a deep breath, and then looked sheepishly at Tim, "Didn't do much for your hair either, Rob. Sorry, I'm just nervous."

Tim laughed as he straightened his hair, Jay Garrick looked on, watching the boys…no, young men, fondly. "Of course you're nervous, Bart", Tim commented with a grin, "If you screw up today, Cass will probably beat you black and blue. Not to mention what BRUCE would do, since he is giving her away."

Jay laughed softly, shaking his head as Bart paled. "Relax, Bart. Everything will be fine."

The door opened and the priest looked in, "Gentlemen, we're ready to begin. If you would take your places please."

Bart swallowed, then nodded, "Be right out, Father. Thanks." Bart brushed his hair out a bit, and then straightened his tuxedo. "Rob, you got the ring?"

Tim held up the ring, "Right here. So relax."

Jay stood up, and then smiled. "Everything will be perfect, boys. Bart, I have to admit that I was wrong. You and Cassandra will do just fine."

Bart looked at Jay, "Thanks, Uncle Jay. I know we will. Just getting there is a bit nerve-wracking."

Jay laughed, "Remind me to tell you about the fun I had at my wedding sometime."

Bart smiled, and then looked at both Tim and Jay. "Time to go out and face the public."

The three of them walked out into the church, Bart looked around, seeing all of his and Cassandra's friends. Wally gave him a thumbs up; Linda smiled and mouthed "Be happy", while an odd looking guy in sunglasses and a suit seemed to be collecting money from half the crowd. Weird, his smile seemed to be a bit larger than it should be.

As they took their places, the organist started playing the Wedding March, the doors at the far end of the aisle opened up, and Cassandra was standing there, in her wedding gown and veil. Their eyes met. She smiled at him and the sight took his breath away.

Bart looked at Tim, "Wally was right, Timbo. This IS the best day of my life."


End file.
